


Dimenticare coloro che ti amano

by Chalchiuhtlicue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Magic, IN QUESTA FANFICTION MUORE UN GATTO, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Yaku Morisuke, Ospite dallo spazio di Kaos Borealis, The Writing Week di Fanwriter.it, e anche
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalchiuhtlicue/pseuds/Chalchiuhtlicue
Summary: Una volta, Yaku stava parlando coi suoi compagni di squadra, mentre si cambiavano negli spogliatoi, e qualcosa nel suo armadietto ha squittito.Yaku ha chiuso gli occhi e sospirato. (Ti prego no.)Kuroo ha aggrottato le sopracciglia e gli ha chiesto: “Cosa…?”Non ha nemmeno finito la frase, perché Kai ha aperto l’armadietto e sono caduti dei pacchettini per terra. E dentro quei pacchettini colorati c’erano dei topini (colorati). E quei topini colorati sono usciti dai pacchettini colorati e hanno iniziato a mordere chiunque stesse a un metro di distanza da loro.E Kuroo, Yaku e Kai sono finiti in infermeria e sono stati cacciati fuori dalla palestra per una settimana, anche se, tecnicamente, quel disastro non è stato colpa di nessuno dei tre.
Relationships: Kai Nobuyuki & Kuroo Tetsurou & Yaku Morisuke, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Dimenticare coloro che ti amano

**Author's Note:**

> Qualche tempo fa mi sono chiesta perché la yakuroo sta così bene con la Ricompensa del gatto. E, la settimana scorsa mi sono chiesta come mai la yakuroo sta così bene con Rent-A-Neko. E, questa settimana, mi sono chiesta come mai la mia mano scivola sempre e mi ritrovo a scrivere cose e poi a pubblicarle. 
> 
> Il prompt usato per la Writing Week è: cimitero. 
> 
> Il prompt usato per Ospite dallo spazio è: casa di mamma. 
> 
> Nel caso non lo avesse letto trai tag, IN QUESTA FANFICTION MUORE UN GATTO.

> _Will happen, happening, happened._ _And we'll happen again and again._ _'Cause you and I will always be back then_ _(_ **_Adventure Time_ ** _)_

  
  
  
  


  1. _So we are always living in the present tense_



  
La prima notte che Tetsuro ha dormito fuori casa, lontano dai nonni, lontano anche da Kenma, si è rigirato sul futon che avevano preparato per lui, ancora e ancora, senza riuscire a trovare la posizione giusta per dormire. Ha provato a fare un po’ di tutto, in realtà. Ha provato a contare le pecore. Ha provato a raccontarsi delle storie. Ha fissato il soffitto come un idiota, facendosi le domande più strane dell’universo, come quanto tempo ci vorrà prima di capire che cosa siano nella realtà i buchi neri, quanto possa essere pericoloso avvicinarglisi, se un giorno esisteranno davvero i pirati spaziali. Se lui un giorno potrà diventare un vecchio pirata spaziale. Tipo con la barba bianca e i capelli lunghi fino alle spalle. Uhm. Questi pensieri invece di addormentarlo lo hanno svegliato un po’ di più. Bene. Era da usare un altro metodo, quindi.  
  
Ha provato a sdraiarsi sulla schiena. Niente. Ha provato a sdraiarsi di lato. Prima verso destra. No, niente sonno. E poi verso sinistra. No, non si sentiva comodo. Ha provato a sdraiarsi a pancia in giù, con le braccia accanto alle orecchie, ma non riusciva a dormire. Non ci riusciva proprio. Forse avrebbe dovuto ricominciare da capo. Forse era un po’ come fare un rituale, e ripeterlo lo avrebbe aiutato a dormire. Tetsuro si era sdraiato sulla schiena e aveva guardato il soffitto nel buio di una stanza che non era nemmeno sua. L’errore doveva essere stato il suo aver accettato di andare a dormire in una casa non sua e a cui non era abituato.  
  
Forse non doveva proprio accettare di andare a dormire da Yakkun. Sarebbe dovuto rimanere a casa sua, svegliarsi in piena notte, tornare a dormire. Era stato un errore. Un errore fatto in buona fede, ma pur sempre un errore.  
  
Accanto a lui, Kai teneva gli occhi chiusi e dormiva con la stessa tranquillità di un coniglio nel suo rifugio. Ed è irritante come cosa, perché voleva dire che era Tetsuro allora il problema. Che era solo lui che non riusciva a dormire, che era solo lui che si sentiva inquieto, che era solo lui che…  
  
“Non riesci a dormire?” aveva chiesto Yakkun dal suo letto, allungando il collo per avvicinarsi a Tetsuro. Nel buio non riusciva a vederlo. Ma si era sollevato sulle braccia, si era guardato intorno e c’era quel piccolo fascio di luce che entra dalla finestra. Forse era quello che non riusciva a dormire. Di solito camera sua era del tutto al buio, quando dormiva. E c’era il rumore in sottofondo delle macchine che continuavano a passare, nonostante l’ora. “Vuoi fare a cambio di cuscino?”  
  
La voce di Yakkun è più dolce, quando la tiene bassa. Tetsuro questo prima non poteva saperlo. Non aveva altre opinioni al riguardo. Aveva tirato in avanti le ginocchia e si era seduto sulle gambe. “Non riesco a dormire con un solo cuscino.” Aveva usato anche lui un tono basso. Ma la sua voce non era per niente simile a quella di Yakkun. Non sembrava dolce. Sembrava solo stanca. Non sembrava accomodante, sembrava solo un po’ lagnosa.  
  
Yakkun aveva riso, sbuffando col naso. E Kai si era girato su se stesso, sdraiandosi di lato. Yakkun si era portato le mani sulle labbra, per non fare troppo rumore. Si era tirato a sedere, poi, prendendo tra le braccia il suo cuscino, prima di piegarlo e gettarlo in faccia a Tetsuro. Come abbia fatto a centrarlo in pieno rimane ancora oggi un mistero. Forse Yakkun vede al buio. Forse ha una vista che va oltre la capacità umana. Forse più o meno aveva capito la sua posizione seguendo la sua voce.  
  
Comunque —poi ha fatto un qualche movimento sul letto (forse si è sdraiato anche lui, forse no) e ha detto: “Vedi di dormire.” E, per tutta la notte, non ha detto più una parola.  
  
Era stato gentile.  
  
Tetsuro non si era mai reso conto di quanto Yakkun fosse gentile, fino a quella notte.  
  
Non aveva fatto chissà che cosa, se ne rende conto. Gli aveva passato un cuscino. Il minimo per essere un ospite decente. Niente di che. Se lo era tolto lui. Non era poi chissà che cosa (vero?).  
  
Yakkun ha dei modi tutti suoi di prendersi cura delle persone. Non fa nemmeno finta di non farlo. Sta attento che tutti bevano acqua, sta attento che tutti facciano una merenda, ha sempre un fazzoletto pronto, quando Kenma starnutisce, quando qualcuno sembra essere di cattivo umore, lui è il primo che se ne rende conto. Lui _è_ un ragazzo gentile. Yakkun è gentile con tutti. E lo è sempre stato. Quella notte, Tetsuro si è reso conto che poteva essere gentile _anche con lui._ È strano che se ne sia reso conto così tardi, in effetti.  
  
Era rimasto a guardare verso dove sapeva esserci il letto di Yaku per qualche minuto, prima di sentire il cuscino tra le mani. Il tessuto gli accarezzava le mani, che gli sembravano stanche, che sembravano volersi solo posare su qualcosa di morbido, finalmente riposare e i polpastrelli scivolavano sulla superficie calda del cuscino. Lo stava usando Yakkun. Glielo ha dato senza nemmeno lamentarsi.  
  
Tetsuro continuava a mordersi l’interno delle guance. Non sa perché ci ha messo così tanto a rendersi conto che Yakkun è una persona gentile. Si era sdraiato. Non sa perché quel singolo gesto sia stato così importante per lui.  
  
Tetsuro quella notte ha dormito. Non tantissimo, va bene, ma, alla fine, lui non ha mai dormito più cinque o sei ore a notte. Dopo essersi messo i due cuscini ai lati della testa, un cuscino per ogni orecchio, ha chiuso gli occhi e, per qualche motivo, è caduto in un sonno così profondo da non svegliarsi fino all’alba. Non ricorda di essersi addormentato. E non ricorda nemmeno di aver chiuso gli occhi. È come se fossero passati solo pochi secondi, quando si è passato una mano sugli occhi e ha sbadigliato. Si è svegliato all’alba, quando un gatto gli ha camminato sulla testa, senza nessun rispetto per lui o per il suo corpo.  
  
Tetsuro non ha voluto darla per vinta al gatto. Non ha detto nulla, non si è mosso nemmeno di un centimetro. Non ha fatto capire di essere sveglio. Ma ha fatto scivolare la testa di lato e un po’ ha abbassato il cuscino per guardarsi un po’ intorno, mentre provava a stirare la schiena, un poco per volta. I piedi gli sono usciti da sotto il lenzuolo e ci vedeva sfocato, okay, motivo per cui si è raggomitolato, girandosi di lato, verso il letto di Yakkun. Proprio nella direzione in cui il gatto è saltato, con qualcosa in bocca.  
  
Tetsuro ha sbadigliato di nuovo, passandosi con fare svogliato una mano trai capelli. E ha visto il gatto saltare su Yakkun e Yakkun alzare il braccio, con un gesto stizzito, prima di accarezzare la testa di quel gatto. Non lo sa se Yakkun in quel momento sapeva che lui era sveglio. Non crede. E non sa perché ha deciso di rimanere a guardarlo, come se fosse la cosa più interessante in quella stanza. Sa solo di averlo fatto.  
  
Yakkun si era seduto sul letto, coi capelli spettinati e gli occhi mezzi chiusi. Si era stropicciato gli occhi. Aveva anche sbadigliato. Il suo gatto lo fissava, seduto proprio davanti a lui, come se lo stesse sfidando. Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, dovuto a una tensione tra loro che magari aveva a che fare con una precedente sfida, o chissà che altro, il gatto (di cui Tetsuro ancora nemmeno ricorda il nome) ha miagolato, facendo ridere piano Yakkun.  
  
Il filo di luce che entrava dalla finestra della camera di Yakkun, la mattina, è molto più intensa e, nonostante le tende chiuse, illumina la stanza quel tanto che basta da poter mostrare qualsiasi movimento, qualsiasi cosa stia succedendo. Tetsuro aveva spostato il ciuffo di capelli davanti agli occhi, ancora una volta, e aveva guardato verso il letto. I capelli spettinati gli stanno bene. A Yakkun. I capelli spettinati stavano bene a Yakkun. La gentilezza sta bene sul viso di Yakkun. Era a questo che aveva pensato e aveva chiuso per un po’ gli occhi, per poi riaprirli piano, quando quel gatto ha ricominciato a miagolare.  
  
Yakkun ha sbadigliato, passandosi le mani sul viso. Ha borbottato qualcosa come: “Va bene, va bene. Grazie allora.” Ed era scivolato di lato, aveva preso il suo gatto tra le mani, lo aveva mosso a destra e a sinistra. “Ma non metterle sul mio letto. Queste cose le preferisco sulla finestra.”  
  
Il gatto gli aveva risposto con un miagolio che sembrava essere troppo contento. Yakkun aveva sbadigliato di nuovo, poi aveva posato il mento sul muso del gatto e sembrava star sorridendo. Si era seduto sul bordo del letto, tenendo in braccio il gatto come se fosse una specie di quaderno. Il gatto teneva le zampe anteriori sulle braccia di Yakkun e le zampe posteriori a penzoloni e Yakkun aveva gli occhi chiusi mentre usciva dalla stanza, coi piedi scalzi, il pantalone del pigiama che scivolava sotto il suo tallone.  
  
È un ragazzo gentile, Yakkun.  
  
Tetsuro ci ha messo un anno e qualche mese a capirlo. A vederlo. A toccarlo con mano. Ne era a conoscenza, prima. Ed è un po’ strano che ci abbia messo così tanto a capire o vedere questa sua qualità perché questi sono dettagli che a Tetsuro piace riconoscere. Che gli piace vedere nelle altre persone. Yakkun è gentile. Testuro lo sapeva, ma solo per sentito dire che lui passa l’acqua quando hai sete e dice salute quando starnutisci. Non ci aveva mai fatto davvero caso, però.  
  
Cosa ci doveva fare adesso, con questa informazione?  
  
Tetsuro si era girato di lato. Cosa doveva farci con quest’informazione?  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  1. _It seems unforgiving when a good thing ends_



  
Morisuke prende tra le sue braccia Muta e posa il mento sulla sua testolina, abbracciandolo con tutta la forza che può mettere in un abbraccio e strusciando il viso contro il pelo. Cerca anche di non piangere, perché, beh, sarebbe così triste piangere adesso. Non vuole davvero farlo. Quindi lo accarezza e basta e quando Muta alza il muso per guardarlo e Morisuke inclina la testa e gli passa un dito sul nasino. Non è davvero il momento di piangere, quindi fa un cenno con la testa al veterinario e infila Muta dentro la portantina rossa.  
  
Un po’ gli viene da piangere, ma non è una cosa che farà, certo che no. Non se lo può permettere. Accarezza Muta un’ultima volta. Si gira di nuovo verso il veterinario e gli fa un piccolo inchino, per salutarlo. Deve pagare di là.  
  
“Yaku-kun” lo chiama il veterinario, mentre lui sistemava la tracolla della portantina sulla spalla. “Va bene se paghi anche la prossima volta.”  
  
Morisuke deglutisce e scuote un po’ la testa. “Se provate pena per ogni persona che porta qui un vecchio gatto” inizia a borbottare. “Rimarrete senza soldi.” Si morde l’interno della guancia. Tiene gli occhi bassi. Controlla, dalla retina della portantina che Muta sia in una buona posizione, e che sia calmo, abbastanza sereno. Quando alza lo sguardo per affrontare il veterinario cerca di sorridere ed esce dalla stanza coi pugni chiusi e le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
  
Muta è stato il primo. Morisuke guarda verso l’alto, cercando di non piangere. Muta è stato il primo. Apre la portantina, per infilarci la mano e accarezzargli la testa con due dita appena. Sembra davvero molto stanco questo vecchio gatto. E comunque è qualcosa che dovevano aspettarsi. Glielo avevano detto che, col passare degli anni sarebbe andato tutto a peggiorare e glielo avevano detto che il suo attaccamento a quel gatto gli avrebbe portato più problemi e grattacapi che altro. Glielo diceva sua mamma. Un gatto randagio in casa, continuava a ripetere. Tanti gatti randagi per il giardino, continuava a sospirare. Morisuke chiude gli occhi e aggrotta le sopracciglia, mentre Muta ritira la testa.  
  
Lui è stato il primo.  
  
Non il primo gatto in questa situazione, okay, lo sa, va bene. Morisuke si è preso cura di tanti gatti molto vecchi. Ha portato tanti gatti dal veterinario. Ha sentito quelle parole molto spesso. Ha curato tanti gatti, in generale. Ne ha visti tanti morire. Ma Muta è stato il primo. Ha pianto ogni volta, certo. Ma Muta è stato il _primo_ e adesso sente di non riuscire nemmeno ad arrivarci in camera sua, per piangere. Perché Muta era stato il primo.  
  
Morisuke si muove in silenzio. Tira fuori la mano dalla portantina di Muta e la chiude con calma. Fa le cose con lentezza, perché ha paura che se si muovesse troppo velocemente allora il tempo potrebbe decidere di comportarsi di conseguenza. Infila la mano nella tasca della tuta e cerca il portafogli. E gli viene da piangere, va bene. Ma deve aspettare di arrivare almeno fino a casa sua. Deve provarci, perché altrimenti -detesta piangere davanti a altre persone.  
  
Morisuke continua a mordersi la guancia, mentre aspetta la fattura davanti alla porta dello studio veterinario. Cerca di guardare in alto per non scoppiare a piangere. Cerca anche di non dare troppa importanza al peso del suo gatto sulla spalla (prima era molto di più)(prima Muta era molto più ciccione)(più pesante) e quando il ragazzo della reception gli sorride per salutarlo, Morisuke sente il mento tremare e deve sbrigarsi a fare un cenno con la testa per salutare e uscire da quella stanza il prima possibile.  
  
Tokyo è una città grande. Che è una cosa buona. Morisuke ci è cresciuto in città e la città può essere molto solitaria. Proprio perché ci sono tante persone. Proprio perché è più difficile che esista l’amica di tua nonna che conosce il cugino dello zio di eccetera eccetera. Ci sono i suoi vantaggi. Ci sono i suoi svantaggi. Uno dei vantaggi è che quando Morisuke esce dallo studio del veterinario e tiene la testa bassa e cerca di riprendere la sua compostezza, nessuno lo conosce e quindi nessuno lo può raccontare al cugino della zia dell’amico dell’eccetera. Tokyo è una città solitaria e ognuno pensa e fa quello che vuole sotto gli occhi di tutti, che non sanno il tuo nome e quindi dimenticheranno presto te, il tuo viso, il tuo comportamento. In questa città i gatti sono dappertutto. Proteggono le case. Proteggono le persone. A modo loro, certo, ma lo fanno.  
  
Muta è stato il primo. Morisuke si sistema la portantina sulla spalla ancora una volta e poi ricorda quello che ha detto il veterinario e quindi lo prende tra le braccia, controlla che Muta stia ancora dormendo e decide di andare verso la stazione senza altre stupide e lagnose storie.  
  
Sapeva che sarebbe potuto succedere. Sapeva che sarebbe successo. Sapeva che era una delle possibilità.  
  
Nessuno in famiglia riesce a spiegarsi l’attacamento di Morisuke ai gatti. Non capiscono nemmeno perché ai gatti Morisuke piaccia così tanto da seguirlo ovunque lui vada, da lasciargli regali davanti alla porta della camera o sul letto, e da avvicinarglisi con la coda ben dritta e strusciarglisi tra le gambe.  
  
È l’erba gatta, dice sempre la mamma. Lei che è terribilmente allergica al pelo del gatto. Non riesce a digerire questa stranezza di suo figlio, e ha dovuto imparare, per convincerlo a rimanere a casa anche dopo il diploma. L’erba gatta, comunque diceva. C’è questa leggenda secondo cui quando Morisuke era davvero molto piccolo, era attratto dall’erba gatta, esattamente come i gatti. Quando al parco nasceva dell’erba gatta, lui ci si accovacciava sopra per poi sdraiarcisi sopra e sembrava felice come un giorno di festa. Felice come se fosse il giorno dei bambini. Ne ha fatte così tante di stranezze, quando era piccolo. Questa è solo una delle tante. Ma sua mamma è convinta che l’attrazione che provano adesso i gatti nei suoi confronti venga proprio da quella sua abitudine di strusciarsi sull’erba gatta. La sua teoria è che un po’ dell’odore dell’erba gatta sia rimasta sulla pelle di Morisuke e che i gatti ne siano innamorati per questo.  
  
Morisuke passa la tessera del treno sullo scanner. Sta strusciando i piedi. Dovrebbe smettere di strusciare i piedi.  
  
Lui comunque non ricorda questa sua stranezza infantile. Ha l’impressione che mamma l’abbia inventata, solo per dargli fastidio, o per dargli la colpa delle lucertole morte per casa, o, una volta, è successo solo una volta, un topolino a pancia in su che ha fatto gridare lei con tutta l’aria che aveva nei polmoni e ha spaventato lui come se la sua stessa vita fosse in pericolo. È successo solo una volta. Mamma non glielo lascerà dimenticare. E dirà sempre che è colpa sua e delle sue abitudini di quando aveva tre o quattro anni. Un po’ come quando ti viene mal di testa e ti dicono che è perché stai troppo al cellulare.  
  
La cosa che Morisuke ricorda è quanto era stato felice quando Muta è entrato nella sua vita.  
  
Stringe le dita intorno alla tracolla della portantina. Muta dorme. C’è tanta gente intorno a loro. Era stato il bambino più felice del mondo quando Muta lo aveva seguito fino a casa. Ed era stato ancora più felice quando Muta si era presentato alla finestra di camera sua e aveva iniziato a graffiare il vetro, per entrare in casa. Muta è stato il primo gatto che ha seguito Morisuke da casa a scuola al parco e rimaneva ad aspettarlo fuori dal cancello, o ai lati del giardino, acciambellato e con gli occhi sempre socchiusi. Si era lasciato prendere in braccio ed era alto quanto Morisuke, ai tempi, motivo per cui avevano perso l’equilibrio un paio di volte, ma non era importante. Non importava cosa Morisuke facesse, quanto gli desse fastidio. Muta si accoccolava sul suo petto e posava la testolina sulla sua spalla ed era come se si sentisse al sicuro. Ed era come se gli guardasse le spalle.  
  
Muta è stato davvero il primo gatto.  
  
Poi se ne sono presentati altri. E Morisuke li ha amati e adorati tutti quanti. Ma Muta… lui è stato il primo. Tanti gatti sono arrivati a casa sua e girano ancora per il giardino, ogni tanto entrano in casa e mamma litiga con loro, perché si fanno le unghie sul bucato e sui divani. Litiga anche con Morisuke, perché lui compra cibo per gatti e crocchette e altra robaccia, attirando, secondo lei, altri gatti. In realtà, uhm, non sa come spiegarlo, ma è più un prendere una responsabilità.  
  
Quei gatti, Morisuke non sa perché, non sa cosa li porta a pensarlo, ma si sentono al sicuro con lui. Ha questa sensazione. In realtà vorrebbe poter fare di più.  
  
Non riesce a ricordare di essere salito sul treno, ma deve averlo fatto a un certo punto. Deve essersi seduto. Deve aver messo la portantina di Muta sulle ginocchia e per fortuna il treno era vuoto e nessuno lo ha spinto o gli ha dato nessuno strattone.  
  
“Cosa devo fare, Muta?” gli chiede a bassa voce, abbassando la testa, per poter vedere il suo vecchio gatto ormai non più tanto ciccione che dorme in un angolo, con il corpo che va su e poi va giù a ogni suo respiro. Morisuke fa una smorfia con le labbra. Cosa dovrebbe fare? Una bambina si è girata verso di loro, e ha aggrottato le sopracciglia, come se Morisuke fosse pazzo a parlare col suo gatto. Non importa, però. Tokyo è una città enorme e presto quella ragazzina si dimenticherà di lui. “Qualsiasi cosa tu voglia fare, alla fine, beh, sai, la potremmo fare. Dormire sotto il sole, mangiare la carne migliore e il pesce. Tanto pesce. Senza spine, che potrebbe farti male. Hai una lista dei desideri?”  
  
Muta non apre nemmeno gli occhi. Muove la punta della coda, infastidito. Morisuke si morde l’interno delle guance e si tira indietro.  
  
“Non mi puoi certo lasciare da solo” sussurra poi. La sua voce viene coperta dal rumore del treno sulle rotaie e Morisuke tira indietro la testa, per guardare fuori dalla finestra. Il sole sta tramontando e ha ancora addosso la tuta con cui è uscito dall’università. “Come faccio a badare a tutti senza di te, eh? Poi a me chi bada?”  
  
Muta muove soltanto la punta della coda. È infastidito. In effetti, questo gattaccio non ha mai avuto un buon carattere. Con il tempo è andato solo peggiorando. Non è una cosa che gli importa, comunque. Era una cosa che sapeva già.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Morisuke non si è nemmeno cambiato dalla tuta dell’università. Sta solo lì, in piedi all’armadietto, con una mano sullo sportello e gli occhi bassi e si passa una mano sul viso. Sospira. Tamburella le dita contro l’armadietto. E da dentro l’armadietto, dentro quel pacchettino ben infiocchettato e curato, qualcosa squittisce. E Morisuke pensa, per favore, _per favore_ , non di nuovo.  
  
Si guarda intorno, ringraziando chiunque debba ringraziare per essere nello spogliatoio da solo. Spiegare una cosa del genere, a questo punto della sua vita, sarebbe davvero troppo difficile. E non vuole rispondere a delle domande, non vuole inventarsi scuse e non vuole certo essere preso in giro. Allunga la mano per prendere il pacchettino, di un rosso brillante, come tutti i regali che gli hanno lasciato negli anno e le zampette del -Morisuke sospira un’altra volta. Almeno è soltanto un pacchettino. Non sono dieci o venti. Non lo stanno inondando di...  
  
Prende il pacchettino con entrambe le mani e controlla che ci siano dei buchi, perché il topo che si muove lì dentro abbia abbastanza aria per respirare. Non ce ne sono. Non ce ne sono mai. Stupidi gatti. Quindi apre un po’ il pacchetto, per lasciare che il topo respiri, senza che però gli salti in faccia (cosa che è già successa), poi controlla il pacchetto.  
  
Non è la prima volta che succede una cosa del genere e non è una cosa che vorrebbe dire o pensare, in realtà. C’è stato un momento della sua vita in cui era stato difficile nascondere tutti i topi dentro l’armadietto e uno dei suoi compagni di squadra del liceo, Kai, aveva commentato la cosa a sua mamma, chiedendole se Morisuke trovasse dei topi (vivi!)(glieli hanno sempre lasciati vivi!) in casa. E anche quando decideva di rimanere fuori casa, c’erano sempre dei gatti che lo seguivano, come se fosse stata una parata la sua. Adesso, per lo meno, si nascondono ai lati della strada. Pensava fossero arrivati a una specie di accordo. Che queste cose -pensava non le facessero più.  
  
Morisuke fa una smorfia con le labbra. Dovrebbe fare in fretta e cambiarsi per poi tornare a casa. Ha promesso del pesce a Muta, quindi glielo deve portare, deve prepararglielo. E vuole passare del tempo con lui, anche se si nasconde molto bene, negli ultimi tempi.  
  
Girando il pacchettino, c’è un bigliettino, piccolo piccolo, solo una striscia. Sembra essere un’etichetta. Morisuke aggrotta le sopracciglia. Deve posare il palmo della mano sul pacchetto, e il topo che prova a uscire gli morde il palmo, fa anche male, ma non è niente a cui non sia abituato.  
  
_A Kuroo Tetsuro_. C’è scritto così nell’etichetta. E questa cosa è strana. Morisuke stringe il pacchetto tra la mano e la avvicina al viso, assottigliando lo sguardo. C’è scritto _a Kuroo Tetsuro_. A Kuroo T- _gatti di merda_. Morisuke chiude l’armadietto, facendo sbattere lo sportello. Kuroo. _Kuroo_? Uno li nutre. Uno li adora. Uno li accarezza. Uno li porta del veterinario. E questi stronzetti… lo usano come fattorino. Come fattorino!  
  
“Davvero?” chiede verso il pacchetto. Il topo gli morde la mano. Fa malissimo. “Sta zitto tu” gli grida contro. “Sto affrontando uno dei peggiori e più tristi tradimenti di tutta la mia vita. Quindi zitto. Zitto zitto zitto.”  
  
_A Kuroo Tetsuro_. Uau. Incredibile. Stupidi gatti. È così che sentono i genitori traditi dai propri figli, quindi? No. Davvero. Oggi li manda tutti a casa. Tutti quanti. Senza nemmeno un croccantino. Come si permettono a fare una cosa del genere? Kuroo. Kuroo? No, non lo può davvero permettere. Kuroo Tetsuro? E lo hanno lasciato nel suo armadietto? Cos’è? Il loro fattorino? No. Non può davvero… lo giura, altro che pesce. Altro che pesce!  
  
Quella stupido topo lo morde di nuovo. Non riesce proprio a capire la situazione. Morisuke esce dagli spogliatoi senza nemmeno essersi cambiato. Prende la sua _stupida_ borsa, apre quella _stupida_ porta, sopporta i morsi di quello _stupido_ topo, si infila le sue _stupide_ scarpe e se ne torna a casa dalla sua mamma e da quei suoi _stupidi_ gatti. Che poi non sono nemmeno suoi, quindi non li dovrebbe sopportare. E invece! _Stupidi_ gatti, _stupida_ casa, _stupido_ topo, _stupido_ pacchetto.  
  
Non può continuare a vivere così. Ah. Ma è arrabbiato, eh. Non è che poi li vede e pensa e _vabbè, bravate_. No. Questa volta è arrabbiato e ci rimane arrabbiato.  
  
“Smettila di mordermi” sibila contro il topo.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Morisuke apre gli occhi e si rende conto che Muta non sta dormendo con lui. Non apre nemmeno gli occhi. Muove la mano sul letto, passandola per le lenzuola, alla ricerca del suo enorme e ciccione gatto, che di solito dorme sotto il suo mento, attaccato al petto di Morisuke, per ottenere un pochino di calore. Ma sotto il mento di Morisuke non c’è un bel niente. Quindi, nel suo stato di dormiveglia, aggrotta le sopracciglia e si gira sull’altro lato, per cercare il suo vecchio gatto randagio. Ma non c’è nemmeno lì.  
  
Morisuke si sdraia sulla schiena e sospira, passandosi entrambe le mani sul viso. Deve costringersi a sedersi sul letto e allungare le mani, per controllare che Muta non si sia arricciato intorno ai suoi piedi, senza fargli male. Ma, con gli occhi socchiusi e il buio nella stanza, non trova niente. Deve accendere la luce. “Muta?” chiama, sussurrando per non svegliare la mamma. “Muta, dove ti sei cacciato?” Non riesce a dormire così bene, quel gatto. Con l’avanzare dell’età, gli hanno detto, è probabile che Muta non dorma bene la notte. Artriti, o qualcosa del genere. Mamma ha riso quando gliene ha parlato. Ha detto qualcosa come: _io e il gatto potremmo dividere le medicine_.  
  
Non lo ha fatto ridere. Per niente.  
  
Morisuke si stropiccia un occhio, girandosi per posare i piedi per terra. Non ricorda nemmeno dove ha buttato i calzini. “Muta?” chiama piano. Non ha nemmeno una lampada accanto, per accenderla. E ci sono dei gatti che dormono un po’ per tutta la sua camera. Morisuke sbadiglia, stirando la schiena.  
  
Ci è rimasto arrabbiato con loro, eh. Coi gatti, dice. Quando è tornato a casa era furioso. Ha la mano piena di morsi e se la è dovuta disinfettare perché lui con le mani ci lavora, quante volte glielo deve dire che non vuole mangiare topi e che non vuole… ugh. Era davvero furioso. E la cosa più odiosa è stata che i gatti, fuori, in cortile, lo guardavano o lo ignoravano, come se non capissero quello che lui stava cercando di dire loro. Era furioso. Ha infilato il topo in una gabbietta che gli hanno detto essere per i criceti, ma che ne sanno quelli del negozio di cose per animali? E si è andato a cambiare, si è fatto una bella doccia calda e un po’ di quella rabbia era passata e poi ha visto i gatti che gli si sono strusciati addosso e lui -lui non ci è riuscito a non viziarli con un po’ di latte, o croccantini. E il pesce. È andato a prenderlo il pesce. Quegli stupidi gatti sanno che ha un debole per loro.  
  
Stupidi gatti.  
  
Fa dormire i più piccoli in camera sua, li fa entrare di nascosto da sua mamma, perché -non gli piace che scappino per la strada. Non riesce a dormire quando li lascia fuori.  
  
E Muta non è da nessuna parte. “Muta?” chiama a bassa voce, posando una mano al lato delle labbra e piegandosi, per controllare che quella palla di pelo non stia sotto il letto. Si muove piano piano. Controlla che la Mini-Gang di gatti siano ancora qui, addormentati e in salute. (Alcuni li ha chiamati come i suoi ex compagni di squadra)(Fukunaga, ad esempio, perché aveva lo stesso sguardo di Fu-chan, che ora dorme sulla sedia )(E anche Inouka, perché era troppo divertente dare il nome Ino a un gatto)(C’è Lev, che è il più piccolo in statura)(E ovviamente Yuki.) “Avete visto dov’è andato Muta?” chiede a Yuki, che continua a ronfare.  
  
Morisuke sospira e passa due dita sul muso si Yuki, prima di uscire dalla stanza. Chiude la porta piano piano, facendo attenzione a far cliccare la serratura e lanciando un’occhiata veloce alla porta di sua mamma. Rimane fermo immobile nel silenzio e nel buio del corridoio. Non si azzarda nemmeno a respirare. Chiude gli occhi, per espirare e poi girarsi e andare verso il salotto o la cucina o qualunque posto in cui si potrebbe essere addormentato quel gattaccio.  
  
Forse in salotto, sotto il tavolo. O forse davanti alla televisione. A Muta piace stare al caldo. Con la storia dell’artrite e della sua insonnia dovuta al dolore, potrebbe aver cercato un posto in cui dormire tutto da solo. Morisuke si passa una mano dietro al collo. L’importante è sapere che sta dentro casa e che non sta giocando con la spazzatura, altrimenti sua mamma chi la sente più. Data una controllatina, potrà tornarsene a letto e dormire ben… Morisuke aggrotta le sopracciglia. Che ore sono?  
  
Muta ormai si muove solo in alcuni rarissimi momenti. Non pensa che abbia più le forze per potersi muovere, non pensa che riesca ad alzarsi in piedi, a volte. E si lamenta. Miagola e miagola e miagola, perché le ossa gli fanno male e non può arrampicarsi sui divani o sui muri, come faceva prima. I suoi lamenti gli fanno sempre stringere il cuore. Muta piange e Morisuke non può farci niente. Per questo è strano. Che sia uscito dal letto è strano. Che non stia piangendo è strano. Ed è preoccupante. I gatti cercano dei posti tranquilli per andare a morire. E Morisuke non vuole che Muta muoia.  
  
C’è una luce accesa. Anche questo è inusuale. Dubita che Muta abbia avuto bisogno di accendere la luce… ed è un gatto, non potrebbe accendere la luce. Quindi allunga il passo, per arrivare in salotto. La luce quasi lo acceca e si deve portare le mani sugli occhi, stropicciandoli.  
  
“Yakkun!” lo saluta Kuroo dal divano. E Morisuke assottiglia lo sguardo, chiude gli occhi, stanchi, lancia uno sguardo all’orologio e sono le quattro del mattino. No. È troppo presto per questo adesso. Sono le quattro del mattino, quindi alza le mani in aria, come a dirsi che si sta arrendendo e si muove verso la cucina. “Yakkun, dovresti salutarmi” lagna Kuroo.  
  
No. Morisuke non deve fare un bel niente. E questa non è una situazione inusuale. È strano. Non inusuale. Perché Kuroo Tetsuro sembra soffrire di un qualche tipo di insonnia e pensa che anche le altre persone debbano soffrire, per colpa sua. Non sa con esattezza quale fosse il pensiero dietro le sue azioni, ma crede che Kuro abbia la convinzione che non esista un vero e proprio orario per andare a trovare degli amici, e non sembra essere un grande sostenitore degli orari socialmente accettabili per dormire. Un nottambulo, ecco. Il che è buono, per il tipo di carriera che vuole seguire, Morisuke non dice di no. Non è poi così buono per i suoi amici, che invece vorrebbero poter dormire.  
  
“Yakkun…” lagna Kuroo e Morisuke ha detto no. No. Ha altre cose da fare adesso. “Dai, non mi posso muovere.”  
  
“Fatti tuoi” gli risponde sottovoce, grattandosi la spalla.  
  
Morisuke si guarda intorno, per controllare che Muta non stia in cucina e ne approfitta per prendere un bicchiere d’acqua e berselo tutto d’un sorso. Muta non è qui. Kuroo invece sembra di sì. Posa il bicchiere accanto al lavabo e prende un respiro profondo. Di nuovo. Deve solo calmarsi. Muta non può essere poi così lontano. A meno che quell’idiota di Kuroo non abbia lasciato qualche porta o finestra aperta. Non pensa di aver sentito uno dei gatti miagolare o graffiare porte o finestre per uscire.  
  
Morisuke stringe la mano intorno al bicchiere. Che cos’è che ha detto Kuroo? Che non si può….? Si gira verso il salotto e Kuroo è sdraiato sul divano, con la testa a penzoloni e Muta sulla pancia. Morisuke si lascia sfuggire un sospiro sollevato. Si gratta la nuca. “Perché Muta sta sulla tua pancia?” gli chiede. Perché se Kuroo che entra in casa sua quando vuole è una cosa strana ma non inusuale, Muta che dimostra qualche tipo di comportamento affettuoso verso Kuroo, beh, questo è strano e inusuale. “Ti sei strusciato addosso carne o qualcosa del genere?”  
  
“Sono solo entrato e questo gatto stava all’entrata e poi io sono venuto in salotto e lui mi ha seguito e poi… non ricordo perché sta qua sopra, in realtà, eh” cerca di spiegare Kuroo. Sembra pimpante. Come se avesse dormito benissimo.  
  
“E tu sei qui perché?” chiede ancora Morisuke, avvicinandoglisi per controllare che Muta stia bene. Kuroo lo segue con lo sguardo, in un primo momento, poi deve alzare il collo e la testa per mantenere un qualche contatto visivo che Morisuke. Muta sembra essere in buona salute e sembra starsi per addormentare. Ogni tanto apre gli occhi e poi li richiude. E Morisuke gli accarezza la testolina. “Kuroo?”  
  
“Uhm. Mi annoiavo” gli risponde, gettando la testa sui cuscini del divano. “E Kenma sta studiando per la scuola di coaching.”  
  
“E io che stavo dormendo non merito lo stesso rispetto” mormora con una nota stizzita Morisuke, prendendo tra le braccia Muta, piano piano, per non fargli male. Il veterinario dice che deve prenderlo con attenzione e che nonostante il caratteraccio di Muta è possibile che cerchi più carezze e affetto adesso che… Morisuke deglutisce e dà un bacio sulla testa di Muta che apre la bocca, senza però miagolare. Kuroo, liberato dal peso del gatto, si tira su, puntando i gomiti e gli sorride, mostrandogli alcuni dei suoi denti. “Da quanto sei qui?”  
  
“Cinque minuti… credo.”  
  
Morisuke sospira di nuovo. “E domani hai lezione?”  
  
“Ho lezione tra cinque ore” risponde Kuroo. Si gira di lato. “Anatomia Tre.”  
  
“Addirittura tre” commenta Morisuke. Gli fa un cenno con la mano, per fargli togliere i piedi dal divano. Quando Kuroo piega le ginocchia, Morisuke si siede, posando sulle ginocchia Muta. Ha perso un altro po’ di peso, Muta. Si muove davvero poco. Morisuke dovrebbe prendere in considerazione quello che gli ha detto il veterinario, anche se solo l’idea gli fa stringere il cuore. Accarezza Muta senza pensarci. Guarda dritto davanti a lui. “Non puoi continuare a entrare in casa alle tre del mattino, Kuroo” dice più perché è quello che dice ogni volta che trova Kuroo in casa sua, che per qualche altra ragione.  
  
“Se ti trasferissi al campus non ci sarebbe questo problema” ribatte Kuroo. Riesce a cambiare ogni volta la frase con cui risponde, ma il punto rimane sempre lo stesso. “E non ci dovremmo preoccupare di svegliare tua mamma.”  
  
“Se parli così sembra che chissà che relazione abbiano, noi due.” Morisuke non si gira a guardarlo. Continua a fissare un punto della cucina. Continua ad accarezzare Muta. “Ti ho dato la chiave perché non mi piace quando i randagi stanno fuori casa.”  
  
“Mi hai chiamato randagio?”  
  
“Ho detto quello che ho detto.” Morisuke sbadiglia e tira indietro la schiena, piano piano, per non far muovere Muta da sopra le ginocchia. Perché uscire dal letto, se poi era venuto in salotto per dormire sulla pancia di Kuroo, che Muta nemmeno sopporta? “E nei campus non accettano i gatti.”  
  
“Ma quei gatti non sono tuoi.” Kuroo alza due dita, per poi muoverle a destra e a sinistra. Si gira di nuovo verso Morisuke, tirando su la teste e posandola sulla mano. “Certo è una casa grande questa. Al campus avresti solo una stanza e sarebbe da dividere, poi… però potresti capitare vicino a me e Kai. E i gatti li nascondi anche qui, quindi che differenza fa se li vai a nascondere all’università?”  
  
Morisuke sta sentendo quello che Kuroo gli sta dicendo, ma non sta mettendo nessuno sforzo nel comprendere, nel tradurre quei suoi in parole. Sta pensando a Muta. Sono due giorni che non fa altro che pensare a Muta, a cosa dovrebbe farci, quale opzione sia la migliore per lui, quale per Muta. Non ha il coraggio di andare dal veterinario e non ha nemmeno il coraggio di dire addio a Muta. Lui era stato il primo. Era stato… Abbassa la fronte, per strusciarla contro il muso del gatto.  
  
Kuroo sospira e torna a guardare anche lui verso la cucina. Muove i piedi, sembra avere anche troppa energia per qualcuno sveglio alle quattro del mattino. E forse aspetta una risposta a quello che ha detto, ma Morisuke (che sta cercando di analizzare le sue ultime parole) pensa che lui sappia già quale sia la risposta. Per questo lascia cadere il discorso. O forse sta pensando a che cosa dirgli dopo. Ci mette davvero tanto a decidere le sue frasi. Chissà perché. Fa tutto lo spavaldo e poi non sa che cosa dire in una conversazione a tu per tu con una persona.  
  
“Che hai fatto alla mano?” gli chiede, indicandola.  
  
Morisuke lancia uno sguardo alla sua mano e fa una smorfia. “Ti hanno mandato un regalo” gli fa sapere. Lo aveva dimenticato. Il motivo per cui non voleva comprare pesce. Quello stupido topo. “Sta nella gabbietta dei criceti.” Appena lo dice, sente un attacco di sonno. Gli prudono gli occhi.  
  
“Chi mi ha regalato un criceto?” chiede Kuroo, alzandosi a sedere di scatto. Rotola verso terra, per poi alzarsi in piedi con un movimento veloce dei gomiti. “Ho sempre voluto un criceto. Dove sta?”  
  
“È un topo, brutto deficiente” lo rimbecca Morisuke, sbuffando. Sbuffa qualcosa di simile a una risata. “Sta laggiù. Fa un baccano che…” Alza il mento per indicargli l’enorme gabbietta sulla credenza, poi torna a dare la sua attenzione completa a Muta, che inizia a fare le fusa, piano piano, come se anche lui avesse paura di svegliare la mamma. Che cosa dovrebbe fare Morisuke con Muta? Qual è la cosa migliore da fare? Il letto era molto comodo. Sarebbe dovuto rimanere lì. Gli si chiudono gli occhi.  
  
Kuroo infila la mano nella gabbia e afferra il topo con la stessa delicatezza di un elefante. Lo rigira tra le mani e borbotta, con una nota di sorpresa: “Remì?” Poi si gira verso Morisuke. “Hai trovato Remì?” grida.  
  
Morisuke lo fulmina con lo sguardo, prima di girarsi verso il corridoio vuoto e buio. Fa passare qualche secondo. Uno. Due. Tre. Forse la mamma non si è svegliata. Forse. “Ti ho già detto di non gridare alle quattro del mattino” sibila.  
  
“Ma hai trovato Remì!” sussurra tutto contento Kuroo. “Toccava a me prendermene cura, ma quando sono andato a cercarlo la gabbia era aperta e penso che un mio senpai lo abbia fatto per farmi qualche dispetto… o non so… ma lo hai trovato! Yakkun, mi hai salvato. Sei il mio salvatore.”  
  
“Io non ho trovato un bel niente” risponde atono lui. “Ti ho detto che è un regalo e che io non c’entro un bel niente. E poi -prendersi cura di un topo? Quanti anni avete? Tre?”  
  
Kuroo muove le mani come a creare un tapis roulant per il topo, che a quanto pare si chiama Remì, e sembra essere la persona più felice in questo mondo. Quello stupido topo nemmeno lo morde. Morisuke sbuffa, scuotendo la testa. Incredibile. “I tuoi gatti mi hanno salvato, allora” mormora Kuroo. “È un po’ una prova tipo -sai la cosa che fanno gli americani coi sacchi di farina? Una cosa così.”  
  
Morisuke inclina un po’ la testa. Ha un po’ sonno e quindi tira su i piedi. “Uhm” è l’unica risposta che gli esce dalle labbra. Vede con un po’ di distrazione come Kuroo rimetta Remì nella gabbia e registra il movimento di Muta, che si stira le zampe, per poi sdraiarsi accanto a lui. “Buon per te, o mi dispiace. Davvero, non ti sto più ascoltando.” Non ha Proprio intenzione di addormentarsi sul divano, ma il corpo vuole quello che il corpo vuole. Quindi sente gli occhi diventargli più pesanti e il pelo di Muta solleticargli il naso. “Ma io non… sono i gatti.”  
  
Kuroo non gli dà retta. Si muove verso di lui. “Sì, sì, i tuoi gatti.” Si siede sul pavimento, vicino a Morisuke. “Dì loro che li ringrazio. Hanno salvato la mia laurea.”  
  
“Una laurea lontana” mormora con la voce impastata Morisuke.  
  
“Ma una laurea possibile. Grazie a voi.” Kuroo fa qualcosa, ma Morisuke non saprebbe dire che cosa. Sente solo i suoi movimenti, prima di chiudere gli occhi e addormentarsi tutto d’un colpo, con Muta stretto contro il petto.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Morisuke alza la mano per salutare Kai, all’ingresso dell’università. È stata una mattinata pesante e sono soltanto le otto del mattino. Dovrebbe togliere le chiavi di casa sua a Kuroo, ma ha paura di non svegliarsi un giorno e di lasciarlo sotto la pioggia, o al freddo ed è una di quelle cosa per cui si sentirebbe così in colpa da non riuscire più a respirare. Quindi. Kai.  
  
Kai infila le mani in tasca e mantiene il suo sorriso. Non c’è mai stata una mattina in cui Morisuke lo abbia salutato e Kai non indossasse quel sorriso. Fin da quando erano al liceo. Davvero. Non sa se averne paura o esserne contento. Le cose che non cambiano mai gli danno sicurezza. Kai che sembra sempre essere così tranquillo e così sereno, gli dà sicurezza.  
  
“Kuroo era da te?” gli chiede, invece di salutarlo. Lo segue con lo sguardo, aspetta che Morisuke arrivi fino a dove si trova, prima di iniziare a camminare verso gli edifici dell’università. “Hai gli occhi rossi.” Si indica gli occhi, perché Morisuke imiti il suo stesso movimento e si posi le mani sotto gli occhi. “Ho chiesto per questo.”  
  
Kai e Kuroo condividono una stanza al campus. Non è stata una cosa che volevano, in realtà, è solo successo. Ed è stata forse la coincidenza più bella della vita di Kuroo, visto che per l’emozione non ha lasciato dormire Kai per più o meno una settimana. Parlava durante la notte. Mangiava con la bocca aperta per dargli fastidio. Giocava con la palla, facendola rimbalzare sul muro. E Kai gli ha detto che se si fosse mai addormentato durante le lezioni, allora gli avrebbe fatto passare le pene dell’inferno. C’è voluta una settimana perché Kai cacciasse dalla loro stanza Kuroo. E Kuroo non se l’è nemmeno presa, perché, beh, Kenma lo fa sempre. Cacciarlo fuori dalla sua stanza, o minacciarlo di rendergli la vita impossibile.  
  
Il problema è che Kai non è Kenma. E che un po’ si è sentito in colpa a buttare fuori dalla loro stanza Kuroo. In piena notte. Senza dargli nemmeno l’opportunità di prendere il suo portafoglio o i suoi documenti. Si preoccupa. Quando Kuroo esce la notte, Kai un po’ si preoccupa.  
  
Morisuke si stropiccia gli occhi e sospira. “Era da me” risponde alla fine. Non sa se ci fosse proprio il bisogno di esplicitarlo, ma, meglio essere chiari. Dire le cose per bene. Soprattutto visto lo stato di sonno in cui trova. “È arrivato alle quattro.”  
  
Che poi loro lo sanno che Kuroo sa prendersi cura di sé, eh. È solo che quando vuoi bene a una persona è un po’ difficile non preoccuparsi di quello che fa da solo la notte. Durante la notte, Tokyo cambia. Ci sono delle regole che devi seguire, quando splende il sole. Regole per il quieto vivere comune, per fare in modo che tutti loro siano al sicuro. Regole che non vengono seguite quando tramonta il sole. Kuroo che si muove da una parte all’altra della città… potrebbe succedergli di tutto. Kai e Morisuke sanno che sa cavarsela da solo. Sanno la sua storia e sanno che lo ha dovuto fare per tantissimo tempo, motivo per cui se mostrassero più della loro apprensione, forse, è possibile che lo possano offendere. Ma quando qualcuno è preoccupato, è preoccupato e basta. Non ci si può fare niente.  
  
È come uno dei suoi gatti, Kuroo.  
  
“Dovresti smetterla di dargli tutte quelle libertà” gli dice comunque Kai, per salvare le apparenze. Fa un po’ ridere questa conversazione. Kai non si prende cura delle persone. Morisuke invece sembra essere nato per custodire le persone. È più forte di lui. Anche se volesse, non potrebbe togliere le chiavi dalla mano di Kuroo. Non si sentirebbe al sicuro al farlo. “Lascialo fare. Ma non a casa tua.”  
  
“Uhm” è l’unica risposta che Morisuke sente di dargli. Non dirà ad alta voce che si preoccupa per Kuroo e che preferisce svegliarsi alle quattro del mattino, piuttosto che arrivare all’università e scoprire che quell’idiota è stato chissà dove fino all’ora della sua prima lezione. O peggio. Struscia i piedi. Questa è una cosa risolta. Ha dato le chiavi a Kuroo. E a casa sua c’è abbastanza spazio per poter ospitarlo. Non gli dà fastidio. Ci sono altre questioni da risolvere, in realtà. Non vorrebbe pensarci adesso.  
  
Si è svegliato, questa mattina, con una coperta addosso e Muta accoccolato contro il petto. La voce di Kuroo e sua mamma e l’odore di pesce. Un _Yakkun, guarda, guarda, ho preparato il pranzo e ora dovrai mangiare del pesce!_ E si era detto, ah, bello. Gli è piaciuto questo buongiorno. Ad alta voce, però, ha detto: _non mangerò niente che è stato toccato da Kuroo_. Poi è andato a lavarsi i denti.  
  
Kuroo a casa sua non dà fastidio. E se ultimamente Kenma è impegnato, va bene che venga da lui. Ne è felice.  
  
“Hai pensato a far domanda per una stanza al campus?” chiede Kai, giocherellando con qualcosa nella tasca. “Ho sentito dire dalla tua squadra che hanno una stanza pronta per quando ti deciderai a venire. Sarebbe un bene, no?”  
  
“Il campus non accetta i gatti” risponde per l’ennesima volta Morisuke. “E non importa dove vada. I gatti mi seguono.”  
  
“Già, quella storia…” Kai sbuffa una risata dal naso, infilando una mano in tasca e facendo qualche passo in avanti, per poi girarsi verso Morisuke. Kai non ha mai creduto alla storia dei gatti di Morisuke. È ancora convinto che al liceo qualcuno gli desse il tormento, facendogli trovare topi negli armadietti, lucertole nella borsa della tuta e erba gatta nelle scarpe. Ha investigato. Ha anche iniziato a punzecchiarlo, per avere più informazioni, attraverso Kuroo. Tutto gli sembra più plausibile del semplice: i gatti pensano che io sia un loro pari, o qualcosa del genere e mi considerano parte delle loro colonie. In effetti, i gatti non dovrebbero poter impacchettare i topi. Ma è quello che fanno. “Senti, questa mattina è successa una cosa.”  
  
Morisuke sbadiglia, portandosi una mano sulla bocca. “Uhm?” Alza la testa verso Kai, che sta tirando fuori qualcosa dalla sua tasca.  
  
“Ho trovato questo sul comodino.” Un pacchettino rosso. Strano. Kai muove le dita, con una punta di nervosismo, e con la mano libera prova a prendere qualcosa dalla tasca in cui c’era il pacchetto. Si sta contorcendo. “Insieme a questo” continua, tirando fuori un bigliettino.  
  
“E cosa c’è dentro?”  
  
“Beh, ecco.” Kai apre il pacchetto, per mostrargli che all’interno c’è un piccolo fascio di erba gatta. Kai alza le sopracciglia, cerca di far capire a Morisuke che dovrebbe dire qualcosa. “È erba gatta” evidenzia l’ovvio, muovendo la mano.  
  
“Lo vedo.”  
  
“E nel bigliettino c’è…” Gli sta per cadere il pacchetto, motivo per cui sbuffa. Chiude di nuovo il pacchettino, con un movimento stizzito della mano (deve esserci stato un piccolo fiocco bianco, sul quel pacchetto)(è così che li consegnano, loro, i pacchi)(c’è sempre un tratto distintivo)(fa quasi sorridere Morisuke). Kai infila il pacchetto in tasca e apre con le dita il biglietto. Lo spinge verso Morisuke. “Vedi?”  
  
Morisuke aggrotta le sopracciglia. Cerca di concentrarsi su cosa c’è scritto, ma Kai si muove troppo, motivo per cui prende il biglietto tra le dita. “A Kai Nobuyuki-sama” legge. “La preghiamo di aiutare a prendersi cura di Yaku Morisuke-kun, dopo la mia dipartita.” Morisuke alza di nuovo lo sguardo, per trovare un Kai che chiede spiegazioni con il solo sguardo. E sta sudando freddo. Non Kai. Morisuke. Lui sta sudando freddo. “Sul comodino?” chiede. Muove il bigliettino tra le dita. “Stamattina?”  
  
“È quello che ho detto, no?”  
  
Morisuke annuisce piano e dà indietro il bigliettino a Kai. Questa mattina. Sul comodino. Un regalo a Kuroo e uno anche a Kai. E quel biglietto. _Dopo la mia dipartita_ , dice quel bigliettino. “Sarà uno scherzo” prova a dire, con un fil di voce. Gira la testa. Guarda da un’altra parte. Dovrebbe correre ad allenarsi. Morisuke è all’università per studiare e continuare a giocare a pallavolo, quindi dovrebbe andare verso gli spogliatoi e non pensare più a… “Uno scherzo, sì.”  
  
“Sei pallido.”  
  
“È solo uno scherzo” ripete Morisuke, alzando una mano, per fargli sapere che deve fermarsi lì. Non deve dire una sola parola in più. Kai non ha mai creduto a questa storia dei gatti di Morisuke. Anche se decidesse di accettarlo adesso -non è davvero il momento. Morisuke non ha la pazienza. Non ha la forza. E nel bigliettino dice dopo la mia dipartita. Non ha… Non ha voglia di parlare di una cosa del genere. “Devo andare, o farò tardi.” E comunque a nessuno di loro interesserebbe per davvero. Morisuke si sentirebbe così stupido a parlarne. Troppo vulnerabile.  
  
Kai per qualche secondo non indossa più il suo solito sorriso. Lo osserva. Sembra preoccupato. infila anche il bigliettino nella tasca della giacca e sospira, prima di scuotere la testa e forzare li lati delle labbra verso l’alto e dare una pacca sulle spalle di Morisuke. “Ci vediamo più tardi, allora, okay?” gli dice. “Pranzo. Stesso posto. Stessa ora.”  
  
“Tocca a te andare a prendere Kuroo, giusto?”  
  
Kai sbuffa. “Potresti farlo tu?”  
  
“No” risponde in automatico Morisuke, sistemandosi la borsa sulla spalla. “Ha non-dormito da me, oggi. Quindi lo convinci tu.”  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
Muta lo osserva, seduto sul suo letto. E Morisuke fa finta di non vederlo. Non vuole vederlo, né parlargli, in questo momento. Quindi cerca di disinfettare la sua camera, prima di sistemare la borsa per andare a dormire da Kai e Kuroo, domani.  
  
È una prova, dicono loro, per vedere se riescono a nascondere i gatti che seguono Morisuke ovunque e che non sembrano avere il senso del limite. Morisuke non è molto sicuro di quello che vogliono ottenere da questa notte, ma non può non seguire loro il gioco. Sarebbe odioso. E comunque a lui piace fare veglione con Kai e Kuroo. Gli piace parlare fino a tarda notte e gli piace anche giocare con loro. Se è un po’ fortunato, potrebbe anche portarli in palestra la mattina e giocare insieme a loro, come quando andavano al liceo. Beh. Se sono fortunati e nessun gatto si infila dalla finestra per dormire con loro.  
  
Non è la prima volta che i gatti fanno qualcosa di strano, in realtà. Quando andava alle elementari, Morisuke veniva molto spesso lasciato solo. Non perché non fosse un bambino socievole e non perché non fosse simpatico agli altri bambini, ma solo perché succedeva che a volte sentiva quell’emozione nel petto che gli faceva venire voglia di stare da solo, in un angoletto a palleggiare contro il muro o a leggere un libro. Gli piaceva scoprire i nomi degli uccelli, dei microrganismi e roba del genere. Una passione. Non ne è molto sicuro ma crede che da piccolo volesse diventare un insettologo. Sapeva tutto sugli insetti. Ma aveva paura di parlare con gli altri bambini di insetti. O di pallavolo. E rimaneva da solo.  
  
Morisuke spazza per terra. Muta lo osserva.  
  
Con Muta parlava di insetti e di pallavolo. A volte riusciva a prendere degli insetti con le mani nude. Aveva delle mani piccole, ricorda, e riusciva a prendere gli insetti con le dita, dalle ali, di solito. Teneva Muta tra le sue gambe e si metteva per terra a leggere quegli enormi libri. Oppure si metteva a quattro zampe e iniziava a muoversi per il parco, fingendo di essere un gatto, o un cane, o un leone, o una tigre e si voler prendere i moscerini o le zanzare tra le zampe. Poi li mostrava al suo gatto. Muta apriva la bocca e si mangiava gli insetti. Come il gatto viziato che è. Non si metteva nemmeno a cacciare. Mangiava quello che Morisuke cacciava. E gli teneva compagnia. Lo ha sempre fatto.  
  
Davvero. Morisuke non saprebbe dire che cosa ha spinto il suo gatto a voler essere il suo gatto. Sa che era randagio. Sa che ha iniziato a voler dormire con lui nel letto. Ed era piccolo, quando Morisuke era piccolo. E adesso Morisuke ha appena ventidue anni, Muta invece è vecchio.  
  
Quando era solo, alle elementari, dopo che Muta è diventato il suo Muta, iniziavano a comparire dei gatti, che si infilavano tra le sue gambe e guardavano i libri con lui. Si facevano accarezzare. Facevano le fusa.  
  
Un giorno erano arrivati così tanti gatti da creare una specie di muro, intorno a Morisuke. A pensarci adesso, fa ridere. Sembrava che dei gatti avessero preso in ostaggio un bambino e la maestra lo aveva sgridato, dicendogli che non doveva portare dei gatti da casa. Era stato inutile il suo dire che non erano gatti suoi. Che lo seguivano e basta. E a lui non davano fastidio. Gli tenevano compagnia. Lo ascoltavano, quando parlava. Questo la maestra non lo poteva capire.  
  
Morisuke chiude gli occhi e sospira. Si passa entrambe le mani sul viso. Vorrebbe potersi calmare un po’. Lo seguivano solo fino a fuori casa, quando era piccolo. Poi, quando arrivavano al cancello, come se ci fosse un qualche incantesimo di protezione, o una qualche maledizione, si fermavano, si sedevano e si leccavano le zampe. Rimanevano in attesa che Morisuke uscisse di nuovo di casa. Lo faceva anche Muta.  
  
Suo fratello maggiore, Mamoru, sbuffava sempre quando li vedeva. Diceva sempre stanno qua, stanno là, come se fosse la cosa peggiore che potesse succedere loro. Qualche gatto che teneva compagnia a Morisuke. E gli dava la colpa, certo, perché Morisuke portava loro da mangiare, li accarezzava, li curava. I gatti hanno iniziato a entrare in giardino solo quando Mamoru è andato all’università. La casa era vuota di persone, ma era piena di gatti.  
  
È una grande casa, questa. Davvero tanto spaziosa.  
  
Morisuke esce dalla camera, per andare a prendere l’aspirapolvere. Ci sta pensando perché -i gatti hanno fatto davvero tante cose che erano strane. Quando Mamoru è andato via di casa, hanno iniziato a lasciare dei regali un po’ ovunque. Morisuke andava al liceo. È stato in quel periodo che è successo il fattaccio dei topi nell'armadietto.  
  
È una storia che lo fa ridere ogni volta.  
  
Non sa se i gatti abbiano idea di quanto lo abbiano fatto ridere. Come se avessero pensato che Morisuke sarebbe potuto rimanere da solo, come lo era quando andava alle elementari, hanno iniziato a lasciargli regali ovunque, qualsiasi stupidaggine che piace ai gatti. Erba gatta, topi, corde, centinaia di corde per poterci fare le unghie. Come se lui ne avesse bisogno. Era stato così tenero sapere che quegli animaletti stavano cercando di tirarlo su di morale. Anche il fatto che Morisuke abbia accettato che i gatti volessero aiutarlo, che lo abbia anche capito… ci sono delle cose su cui non si fa domande che potrebbero suonare strane, ad altre persone. Di certo suonano strane alle orecchie di Kai.  
  
Dopo aver trovato i topi nell'armadietto, Morisuke si era sdraiato sul letto e aveva preso tra le braccia Muta. Non ha mai sentito dei gatti parlare. Non li ha mai visti camminare su due zampe. Ha visto, dei gatti, quello che i gatti vogliono che tutti vedano. Ma lui ha ricevuto dei regali da loro. Loro continuano a seguirlo ovunque lui vada. Ha letto i loro bigliettini. Sa che nello stesso modo in cui lui cerca di proteggerli, loro cercano di aiutarlo. Non sa perché. Sa che è così. E dovevano aver pensato che si sarebbe sentito molto solo, una volta partito suo fratello.  
  
_Ma io non mi sento certo solo_ , aveva detto a Muta. _Finché ho te che ti prendi cura di me, perché mai dovrei sentirmi solo?_  
  
Sono delle frasi abbastanza imbarazzanti. Muta è il custode di quasi tutti i suoi segreti più grandi. La cotta per il ragazzo di Miyagi, la volta che si è addormentato durante un esame di prova e ha preso 20 su 100, la volta in cui ha giurato che avrebbe trattato i suoi kohai meglio di quanto lo avessero trattato al liceo, e cose così. La volta in cui ha pensato che prendersi cura di sua mamma forse era troppo. La volta in cui ha pensato che gli sarebbe piaciuto prendere quella stupida stanza al campus. La volta in cui si è sentito in colpa, guardando quanto vuota sarebbe stata questa casa, se anche lui se ne fosse andato.  
  
Muta sa che a Morisuke piace che Kuroo venga a dargli fastidio e che sente che un po’ la riempia, questa casa, perché Morisuke lo ha detto, sdraiato sul letto, mentre guardava il soffitto. A Muta, Kuroo non piace. Lo graffia sempre, gli soffia contro. Lo morde. Ma -è stato lui a fare i regali a Kai e Kuroo, vero?  
  
È stato lui, sì, chi altro?  
  
Morisuke prende l’aspirapolvere tra le mani e tiene lo sguardo basso. Nel biglietto c’era scritto _dopo la mia dipartita_ e anche _aiutare a prendersi cura di Morisuke-kun_. Come se fosse un vecchio nonno spaventato dalla morte e da chi avrebbe lasciato indietro. Come se Morisuke lo potesse davvero vedere morire. Come se potesse decidere di andare avanti.  
  
Ci sono stati tanti gatti, nella sua vita, e lui li ha adorati tutti quanti, senza nessuna eccezione. Ci sono stati anche gatti che sono morti e Morisuke ha pianto ogni volta. Ma Muta non può morire. Non può accettare che Muta muoia. E neanche Muta dovrebbe accettare di morire.  
  
Morisuke trascina l’aspirapolvere verso camera sua. “Sei il gatto più stupido che io conosca” sbotta contro Muta, prima di accendere l’aspirapolvere ed essere felice di sentire tutto quel rumore intorno a sé, perché, ugh, altrimenti dovrebbe continuare a pensare. E lui non vuole farlo. Davvero. Non vuole più pensare a questo.  
  
Muta lo farà diventare pazzo. Beh. Questo se già non lo è.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Akihiko-kun si muove tra le ginocchiere, tenendole alcune tra le braccia, per poi infilarle nelle buste accanto a Morisuke. E Morisuke non si è mosso di un millimetro da quando hanno aperto la porta della palestra.  
  
Facendo un conto veloce -anzi, no, forse non vorrebbe fare un conto veloce, ma, pensandoci cinque secondi, la palestra universitaria, all’interno ha quattro campi da pallavolo. Ogni campo da pallavolo è lungo 18 metri e largo 9. 9 metri per 4 fanno 36 metri, più lo spazio trai campi, che sarebbe più o meno di una decina di metri, immagina. Quindi 40 più 36… contando anche la lunghezza, per calcolare la superficie per terra in metri quadri…  
  
Quegli stupidi gatti hanno coperto l’intero campo da gioco con delle ginocchiere nere. Morisuke sente una vena pulsargli sulla tempia. Hanno coperto l’intero pavimento di ginocchiere che… si deve piegare per prenderne una, e sente che la vena sulla tempia gli esploderà. Certo che gli esploderà. Non ce la può fare e tra poco gli esploderà la testa perché ha a che fare solo con gatti stupidi e esseri umani ottusi. Al lato delle ginocchiere, di ogni ginocchiera, c’è un piccolissimo adesivo, o qualcosa che sembra un adesivo, comunque, di ogni tipo di gatto. Un disegno caricaturale di ogni gatto a cui sta dando da mangiare negli ultimi tempi.  
  
Davanti alla palestra, c’era un biglietto con sopra scritto _A Yaku Morisuke-kun e la sua squadra_. E adesso tutta la squadra sta raccogliendo ginocchiere. E mettendole dentro queste buste. E Morisuke vuole davvero uccidere qualcuno. Vuole prendere il suo gatto e buttarlo giù dal secondo piano e gridargli di trovarsi un’altra casa, perché non lo vuole più vedere.  
  
È a un passo così dal farlo. Va a casa e tira fuori a calci Muta. Davvero. Lo fa, eh. _Lo fa_.  
  
“È uno strano scherzo, questo che ti hanno fatto, Yaku-san” ride piano Akihiko-kun, sistemando la busta con le ginocchiere. Si accovaccia accanto a Morisuke e muove le buste. “Sono delle ottime ginocchiere. Sembrano di marca.”  
  
Akihiko-kun è l’unico che è rimasto ad aiutare Morisuke a rimettere in ordine. Gli altri hanno detto che con questo era destino che l’allenamento mattutino saltasse, e li hanno salutati. Poi -Morisuke non sta aiutando per niente Akihiko-kun. È rimasto immobile. È stato sopraffatto dai conti, dalla rabbia e un po’ da questa frustrazione di qualsiasi cosa i gatti stiano provando a fare. Non gli piace per niente questa storia. E adesso si sente un po’ in colpa verso il suo kohai. Deve darsi una svegliata. Non può certo lasciare che un ragazzino ordini i suoi guai. È pur sempre un adulto.  
  
“Ne vuoi un paio?” sospira, passandogliene un paio. “Con queste io sono a posto per tutta la mia carriera, credo” continua, passandosi una mano sul viso. Davvero. Lo fanno sentire così vecchio e così stanco… “Per ringraziarti ti porto a mangiare un gelato, o quello che vuoi.”  
  
“Ringraziarmi?”  
  
“Eh, sì, di non avermi lasciato qua da solo con centinaia di ginocchiere.” Morisuke scivola per terra, sedendosi, con l’ennesimo sospiro. “Nessuno di noi due ha l’età per bere” gli fa notare.  
  
Akihiko-kun si siede accanto a lui, con un’espressione un po’ confusa. Prende le ginocchiere in mano. Le studia. Non può saperlo che sono regali fatti da gatti. Durante la sua vita universitaria i gatti sono stati molto discreti e almeno questa volta non sono topi in un armadietto. “Nel biglietto c’era scritto… per Yaku-san e la sua squadra quindi… pensavo fossero già mie…” mormora il ragazzo a bassa voce, con le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
  
Morisuke sente i lati delle labbra salire verso l’alto, prima di scoppiare in una fragorosa risata. “Hai ragione” dice, tirando su il mento e passando parte del peso del corpo sui gomiti. Allunga il braccio e gli scompiglia i capelli, per poi alzarsi a sedere. “Hai proprio ragione. Dobbiamo sbrigarci a portare via le ginocchiere prima che se ne rendano conto anche gli altri.”  
  
Akihiko-kun annuisce, sorridendo. Muta deve ringraziare il suo kohai, perché Morisuke lo può giurare, lo giura per davvero, che se non fosse stato per lui, sarebbe tornato a casa e avrebbe gridato contro Muta per ore e ore e ore. E ore. Davvero. Akihiko-kun -ha salvato Muta.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Morisuke è sdraiato in mezzo ai letti di Kuroo e Kai e non riesce ad addormentarsi. Ha provato a girarsi di lato, ha provato a rimanere sdraiato a pancia in su, e poi anche a pancia in giù, ma non riesce ad addormentarsi. È un po’ come se avesse bevuto troppa caffeina, come se fosse emozionato, preoccupato per qualcosa. Kai si è addormentato pochi minuti dopo che hanno spento la luce. Ha fatto qualche commento. Ha fatto battibeccare Kuroo e Morisuke, come fa sempre, e poi si è addormentato. Prima di dormire ha detto: vedi che nessun gatto è arrivato a suonare alla porta? Ed è strano, in realtà, che nessun gatto lo abbia fatto. Forse per questo Morisuke non riesce a dormire.  
  
Si gira nel sacco a pelo. Guarda da una parte e poi dall’altra. Non sa nemmeno cosa dovrebbe pensare o voler pensare. Di solito, quando è preoccupato, Muta si accoccola contro di lui. Chissà come sta Muta. Chissà come stanno i gattini. Hanno trovato un posto in cui dormire? Hanno trovato il cibo che ha lasciato loro in giardino? E sua mamma? Sua mamma è tranquilla in quell’enorme casa?  
  
Morisuke si gira di nuovo nel suo sacco a pelo. Ogni movimento gli sembra inutile e sente come se gli facesse male il fianco, dal tanto schiacciarlo contro il pavimento. Forse non è stata una buona idea accettare questo invito. Si sente irrequieto. Sente come se non fosse nel posto giusto, adesso. Pensava di esserci ma… si rigira nel sacco a pelo.  
  
“Non riesci a dormire?”  
  
Morisuke alza lo sguardo verso il letto di Kuroo. Lo trova seduto, con le gambe incrociate, che tira indietro i capelli e cerca con la mano il cellulare. Che ore sono, di preciso? Morisuke anche si alza a sedere. Dovrebbe rispondere qualcosa, a questo punto, ma non saprebbe davvero dire che cosa. “Dovresti star dormendo” lo rimprovera, con la voce bassa. “A che ore hai lezione domani?”  
  
“Alle dieci e mezza” risponde Kuroo, alzando due dita. Deve star sorridendo come l’idiota che è. In questa stanza non si vede niente. Morisuke sbuffa. “Piuttosto tu? Gli allenamenti del mattino?”  
  
“Non riesco a dormire” risponde alla fine Morisuke. Stringe il sacco a pelo tra le dita e guarda il buio davanti a lui. Nell’angolo della camera hanno messo ben tre sacchi pieni di ginocchiere. Kai e Kuroo non giocano più a pallavolo, quindi loro non le useranno di sicuro. Forse avrebbe dovuto portarle a Kenma. Kenma, però, l'avrebbe sicuramente mandato al diavolo. Morisuke sente di non aver fatto tante cose e quindi di non poter dormire. E la sua testa prova a fargli pensare ad altro, per tranquillizzarlo, ma così lo fa solo sentire più piccolo e inutile. E responsabile di qualcosa. Non sa che cosa. “O forse ho solo sete.”  
  
Kuroo fa un verso. Come uno sbuffo che è metà risata sarcastica, metà verso annoiato. Morisuke non riesce a vederlo, ma lo sente muoversi sul suo letto. “C’è qualcosa che non va, vero?” gli chiede. “C’è che sei strano negli ultimi giorni.”  
  
Morisuke si morde l’interno della guancia e non sa come rispondere nemmeno questa volta. Ci deve pensare. Ha portato Muta dal veterinario quasi una settimana fa. Non ha parlato con nessuno di quello che gli ha detto il veterinario, perché, beh, per quanto possa pesare su di lui questa cosa, non pensa che agli altri importi più di tanto. Un gatto è un gatto. E ha perso il conto di quante persone gli hanno chiesto perché avesse quel muso lungo. Se gli fosse morto il gatto. Che è un modo di dire, certo. Un modo scherzoso per dire qualcosa, per chiedere se stai male. Ma non il modo migliore per approcciarsi a qualcuno che in effetti sta decidendo se il gatto deve morire oppure no.  
  
Kuroo, al liceo, ha creduto a Morisuke. Quando gli ha raccontato dei gatti, gli ha creduto, non ha battuto ciglio. I gatti vengono attratti da Morisuke, va bene, lo può accettare. I gatti vogliono fargli dei regali, va bene, è più che possibile. I gatti cercano di aiutarlo, anche se sono gatti e il mondo dell’uomo non lo capiscono, beh, suona ragionevole. Non ha mai detto ad alta voce niente che faccia pensare Morisuke che non gli creda. Kuroo, per qualche motivo, è un buon punto di riferimento. Anche se gli dicesse che cosa non va, non direbbe che quello che Morisuke sta vivendo è assurdo o che ci sono cose peggiori in questo mondo della morte di un gatto.  
  
A Kuroo è morta la mamma, ma non direbbe mai niente per sminuire il dolore della morte di un gatto. Non lo ha mai fatto. Per questo gli piace. Ascolta sempre le persone, tutto quello che hanno da dire, riesce a prendersi cura un po’ di tutti per cose come il cibo o l’acqua, o anche il portare delle giacche in più, per quando fa tanto freddo. Per questo gli è sempre piaciuto. Anche se non glielo può certo dire. Ne varrebbe della sua dignità, in fondo.  
  
“Yakkun?”  
  
Morisuke sobbalza sul posto, girandosi verso di lui. “Ah, no” risponde. Kuro ha già i suoi pensieri. Non può certo mettercisi anche lui, con le sue stupidaggini (anche se non lo sono)(Muta è forse l’essere vivente che più gli sta a cuore)(non è una stupidaggine)(ma…) “Niente di troppo importante” mente.  
  
Sente che Kuroo si sta muovendo e subito dopo un cuscino gli arriva in faccia, insieme a un: “Bugiardo” detto a bassa voce, con una nota di tradimento, che Morisuke finge di non sentire. Poi Kuroo scende dal letto e si muove da qualche parte della stanza. Sembra volersi cambiare. Che ore sono?  
  
Morisuke allunga il braccio per arrivare al suo telefono in carica. Le tre del mattino. Kuroo deve essersi appena svegliato. “Dove stai andando?” gli chiede, tirandosi fuori dal sacco a pelo.  
  
“A casa tua” risponde lui. Si muove di qua e di là. È davvero un miracolo che Kai riesca a continuare a dormire. Un po’ come se fosse così abituato a questi rumori di sottofondo da non avere il bisogno nemmeno di aprire gli occhi per sapere che non sta correndo nessun rischio e di poter continuare a dormire. “Sì. Sì, sto andando a casa tua.”  
  
“E perché stai andando a casa mia, se io sto qui?” gli sibila contro Morisuke, prendendo i suoi vestiti per iniziare a cambiarsi anche lui. Al buio è difficile. Deve contare sul tatto e il ricordo di dove ha lasciato i vestiti, prima, ma anche come sono fatti, dopo. Morisuke assottiglia lo sguardo per vedere meglio i suoi vestiti e cercare di capire quale parte va davanti e quale va dietro. Non è molto sicuro di cosa sta facendo, ma tanto non riesce a dormire, quindi tanto vale seguire Kuroo adesso che può farlo. Si sentirebbe male a non farlo. Un po’ come… odia dirlo, ma si preoccuperebbe a saperlo fuori da solo. “Kuroo” lo chiama, sussurrando.  
  
“Ah. Uhm. Perché il biglietto dice di andare da te.”  
  
“Quale biglietto?”  
  
“Quello sul comodino.”  
  
“E quando lo hai ricevuto?” Non gli sembra che abbia acceso nessuna luce per leggere un bigliettino. Kuroo non può nemmeno essersi avvicinato al comodino, alla fine. Quindi. Beh. “Quando lo hai letto?”  
  
“Ieri mattina” risponde in tutta tranquillità Kuroo.  
  
Morisuke aggrotta le sopracciglia. Sta provando a sistemare la camicia, abbottonandola, spera, dal primo bottone all’ultimo. Ha toccato un paio di volte la camicia, per esserne sicuro ma… “Un biglietto sul comodino ti ha detto di andare da me alle tre del mattino, perché…?” gli deve comunque chiedere.  
  
“Credo sia per ricevere la sua benedizione” è la risposta. C’è un momento di silenzio. Morisuke ne approfitta per abbottonarsi i jeans e mettersi in piedi. “Bene. Allora io vado eh.”  
  
“No, aspetta!” grida Morisuke,coi piedi puntati sul sacco a pelo. E poi chiude gli occhi e si dà dello stupido, quando Kai si gira di lato sul letto. Lascia passare qualche secondo, così come fa Kuroo. Uno. Due. Tre. Kai sembra sta ancora ronfando in tutta tranquillità. Okay. Bene. Va bene. Allora. “Vengo con te” aggiunge a bassa voce.  
  
“Perché?” chiede Kuroo. Morisuke non riesce a vedere che espressione ha, ma sembra avere un tono stupito come se non si aspettasse un risvolto simile.  
  
“Perché stai andando a casa mia” risponde Morisuke, avvicinandoglisi. “Sarebbe strano che tu vai a casa mia, quando non ci sono io, alle tre del mattino, no? Non lo fai nemmeno a casa di Kenma.”  
  
“No, a volte lo faccio” ribatte Kuroo, come se questo potesse essere un qualche vanto. “L’ultima volta la mamma di Kenma mi ha anche offerto del vino.”  
  
“Non hai l’età per bere.”  
  
“Lo so” sussurra Kuroo. “Ma la mamma di Kenma mi offre vino o birra da quando avevo diciotto anni, quindi non è niente di nuovo.”  
  
“I Kozume stanno bene?” esclama Morisuke, con il tono di voce un pochino troppo acuto. Sapeva che Kenma aveva una famiglia non-convenzionale, perché solo una famiglia non-convenzionale avrebbe potuto tirare su un ragazzo come Kenma. E Kuroo. Hanno aiutato a crescere anche lui, alla fine. “Me lo chiedo sempre.” Si muove verso la porta e quindi anche verso Kuroo.  
  
“Uhm? Sì. Mangiano. Bevono. Se lo chiedi a me hanno qualche problema di comunicazione, ma quale famiglia non ce l’ha?” Kuroo scrolla le spalle. Si aggrappa alla maniglia, per uscire dalla stanza ed entra un po’ di luce, che acceca entrambi. “Aria fresca.”  
  
L’aria non è fresca. È _fredda_. Il respiro di entrambi diventa una nuvola davanti ai loro occhi. E sono ancora dentro la camera, che cosa diventerà una volta che usciranno da qui... Morisuke si inginocchia per infilare i piedi nelle scarpe. Deve coprirsi meglio. Sistemare i calzini e la giacca e... e dallo spiraglio lasciato tra la porta aperta e il muro, entra un gattino tutto bianco, che cammina verso di lui, un passo sicuro, ma anche un po’ impacciato, e gli si struscia contro. Lo accarezza gettando la testa contro la caviglia di Morisuke, che un po’ sorride. Alla fine sono...  
  
“Sono arrivati, alla fine” dice Kuroo con mezzo sorriso. “I tuoi gatti.”  
  
È esattamente quello che Morisuke stava pensando. Alza la testa verso Kuroo, poi sospira e torna ad accarezzare il gattino bianco. “La più grande benedizione, la più grande maledizione” risponde, scherzando. Prende il gattino tra le braccia, e fa cenno a Kuroo di iniziare a uscire.  
  
Alla fine, i gatti sono arrivati.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Quando entrano in casa, Muta li sta aspettando all’entrata, come se li stesse aspettando. Aspetta con calma che si tolgano le scarpe. Si lecca la zampa e quando Morisuke gli sorride, allungando le mani verso di lui, rizza la coda per bene e inizia a fare le fusa anche prima che Morisuke lo abbracci contro il petto.  
  
Kuroo fa una smorfia e dà un colpetto al gatto, mormorando un: “ _Oni_.” Si guadagna un’occhiataccia da parte di Morisuke, per questo suo comportamento, ma non sembra esserne per nulla intimorito, si mette un po’ a ridere, prima di andare verso la cucina. “Come dicono dei gatti così grossi e affezionati al padrone? Che potrebbe mangiare la tua anima una volta morto e diventare un demone, giusto?”  
  
“Perché parli così?” gli chiede Morisuke, con gli occhi assottigliati a una smorfia, mentre porta Muta con sé. “Lo sai che Muta è il gatto più buono di tutti. Proprio il più buono, vero? Vero che lo sei?” Gli accarezza il musetto, mentre Muta apre la bocca ma non miagola. È una cosa che fa spesso, da quando era piccolo e quindi Morisuke lo accarezza con un poco più affetto. “Non ascoltare quello là.”  
  
Kuroo fa un cenno con la mano, come a dire loro che non gli importa moltissimo di qualsiasi cosa stiano discutendo. Apre la porta-finestra, per uscire in giardino e l’aria è ancora freddissima, l’erba è bagnata di rugiada e a Kuroo non sembra importare minimamente.  
  
Muta spinge via con le zampe Morisuke.  
  
Muove tutto il corpo, come non ha fatto negli ultimi mesi, cercando di liberarsi dal suo abbraccio, fino a che Morisuke non lo lascia andare, facendolo cadere sul pavimento. Da lì, Muta corre verso Kuroo. Lo annusa. Lo controlla. Kuroo gli dà un altro colpetto sul naso, Muta si tira indietro e, per un momento, sembra volerlo mordere. È quello che farebbe di solito. Perché il rapporto tra Muta e Kuroo è quello tra un gatto e un essere umano che preferisce i cani. Non si sopportano. Muta lo morderebbe, in una normale situazione.Ma non lo fa. Quindi questa non è una situazione normale.  
  
Morisuke incrocia le braccia, avvicinandosi a loro.  
  
“Sai che mia nonna è come te?” inizia a dire Kuroo, continuando a guardare Muta. “Lei dice che quando era giovane ha aiutato una specie di principe dei gatti e che da quel giorno tutti i felini intorno a lei cercano di aiutarla. Fa un po’ ridere, no?”  
  
“Io non ho mai aiutato nessuno” mormora Morisuke, sedendosi accanto a lui. “Loro sono solo venuti. E continuano a venire.”  
  
“Magari è perché sei una brava persona.”  
  
Muta gioca con le dita di Kuroo. Non tira fuori le unghie. Prova ad afferrarle con le zampe. Sembra essere tornato piccolo. Come quando ha iniziato ad ascoltare i deliri di un bambino che voleva diventare insettologo. Sembra un cucciolo. Sembra -è come se stesse bene. Può muoversi. Può giocare. A Morisuke viene da piangere. Muta può muoversi e giocare.  
  
“No, non credo” risponde alla fine. Si passa le mani sui jeans, un paio di volte, come se volesse asciugarsi il sudore. Guarda da un’altra parte perché -gli piace sentire Muta così pieno di vita. “Deve essere una specie di errore che portano avanti e che a questo punto non importa più.” Non dice ad alta voce che ha come l’impressione di fare pena ai gatti. Che forse lo pensavano solo, quando era tanto piccolo e lo hanno adottato per questo motivo. Da qualche parte aveva letto che i gatti delle colonie crescono insieme i loro cuccioli e che vedono nelle loro famiglie le loro colonie. Avrebbe avuto senso, quindi, adottare Morisuke come uno dei cuccioli della colonia. Almeno. Quando era piccolo. Adesso non ha la più pallida idea di che cosa vogliano da lui. Ma è felice che ci siano. “Ci teniamo compagnia a vicenda.”  
  
Kuroo alza lo sguardo verso di lui. Lascia passare qualche secondo. Esita, perché non sa quello che vorrebbe dire adesso. “Anche la mia mamma era così” gli dice. Sembra volerla prendere questa storia da lontano. Qualsiasi cosa gli voglia dire -ci metterà un po’ per arrivare al nocciolo. “Nonna dice che, ogni volta che si muoveva per le strade, tutti i gatti si muovevano per stare accanto a lei. E lei li adorava i gatti, nello stesso modo in cui li ami tu.” Kuroo sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte. “Poi è morta.” Muove le dita, per fare in modo che Muta torni a giocarci.  
  
“Sono sicuro che tua madre fosse una brava persona.”  
  
“Ah, non lo so. Io non la ricordo” risponde con una voce anche troppo leggera Kuroo. Sembra volersi mettere a ridere. “Però ho sempre pensato che sarebbe stato bello se anche io avessi qualcosa di mia mamma. E i gatti però mi detestano.” Muove le dita, tira la mano in alto e poi in basso. Muta gioca. Che felicità che Muta stia giocando con Kuroo. “Capisci che rabbia quando ho trovato qualcuno, al di fuori della mia famiglia, che ha questo rapporto coi gatti.”  
  
Morisuke annuisce. “Infatti non ho mai detto che _tu_ sei una brava persona” gli dice.  
  
Kuroo ruota gli occhi e gli dà un pugno sulla spalla. Morisuke nemmeno reagisce. Rimane come un idiota a sorridere per avergli chiuso la bocca.  
  
“Beh, allora. Muta sta morendo o è solo a lui che piacciono tanto i drammi in cui la gente muore ma poi non muore?” chiede Kuroo, inclinando un po’ la testa. Morisuke aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Lo diceva il bigliettino” spiega subito lui, alzando una spalla.  
  
“Non ti credo che il bigliettino diceva che Muta stava morendo.”  
  
Kuroo fa una smorfia con le labbra, poi posa le mani sul pavimento e sposta un po’ del suo peso lì. “ _Kuroo Tetsuro-kun, vista la mia prossima impossibilità nel continuare il mio dovere, ti chiedo di prenderti cura, d’ora in poi, di Morisuke-kun, nella speranza che Morisuke-kun decida di prendersi cura di te a sua volta_ ” recita a memoria. Alza un sopracciglio. Aspetta una qualche risposta da Morisuke. Che risposta si aspetti, lui nemmeno lo sa. Forse non lo sa nessuno. Ma in un qualche modo si dovrebbe riempire questo silenzio e… No. Morisuke non sa che cosa dire, quindi rimane in silenzio. La risposta non arriva. “Che succede?” gli chiede quindi Kuroo.  
  
Muta si è seduto tra loro. Non gioca più. Morisuke non ne ha ancora parlato con nessuno, perché non sa che cosa dovrebbe dire. Non sa che cosa vorrebbe ascoltare.  
  
“Nel bigliettino non c’era scritto di venire qui oggi.”  
  
“Uhm, sì, diceva molte cose, invece” ribatte Kuroo, scuotendo la testa. “Per questo so che cosa sta succedendo, a grandi linee. Ma voglio che sia tu a dirmelo.”  
  
Morisuke abbassa lo sguardo. Si passa le mani sul jeans. Cosa dovrebbe dire di preciso? Qual è la parte focale del discorso? Beh. “Il veterinario dice che non c’è niente da fare” dice, scrollando le spalle. Gli trema un po’ la voce. È una cosa così imbarazzante che gli tremi così la voce. Che gli si spezzi. Morisuke chiude gli occhi. Prende un respiro profondo. “E che l’unica cosa che possiamo fare adesso è prendere l’appuntamento. E dire addio a Muta.” Si morde il labbro inferiore, per non piangere, perché -davvero, non ha nemmeno bisogno di un perché. Le sente, le sopracciglia che si incurvano. Le sente, le dita che si aggrappano sul pavimento. E il nodo alla gola.  
  
Non lo ha detto nemmeno alla mamma, perché -beh, a lei non importa. Quindi… va bene così, crede. Non lo ha detto a nessuno perché sembra essere una cosa molto personale, così tanto che non potrebbe importare a qualcun altro. Se adesso si mettesse a piangere, trascinerebbe Kuroo in questa storia e ci starebbe male anche lui. Perché farlo? Hanno tutti così tante cose a cui pensare. Perché far loro pesare anche questo?  
  
Kuroo prende tra le braccia Muta e lo appoggia sulle sue gambe. Punta le mani contro il pavimento e si avvicina a Morisuke. Allunga un braccio, posa la mano sulla testa di Morisuke e prova a guidarlo verso la sua spalla, per abbracciarlo in un modo così imbarazzante e impacciato da fare tenerezza.  
  
Morisuke scoppia a ridere. Kuroo è davvero un disastro. Non ha la più pallida idea di come comportarsi come un essere umano normale. Continua a ridere, girando la testa verso Kuroo e posando la fronte sulla sua spalla. Poteva dire o fare qualsiasi altra cosa, invece ha provato con questo. Lo deve aver letto da qualche parte, aver visto qualche film in cui ha funzionato, non lo sa, ma è _così ridicolo_. Ride talmente tanto da farsi male alla gola e a un certo punto tira su col naso. Forse è stato in quel momento. Stava ridendo così tanto da mettersi a piangere. E in quel momento invece di ridere stava piangendo.  
  
Il movimento delle spalle, più o meno, è quello. Morisuke piange. Singhiozza. E Kuroo gli accarezza la testa.  
  
“Se quell’appuntamento ci sarà” gli dice a bassa voce. “Dimmelo. Così -con voi due ci sto io, okay?”  
  
Morisuke singhiozza ancora più forte. Perché non vuole certo dire addio a Muta. Perché non capiscono. A nessuno importa. È una cosa che poteva sopportare da solo. Davvero. Lo poteva fare e invece adesso sta qui a piangere come un idiota tra le braccia dell’idiota più grande che lui abbia mai conosciuto. Piangere. Sta piangendo come -come un bambino.  
  
Come uno stupido, triste, inconsolabile bambino.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Non è il primo funerale di un gatto di Morisuke. Non è nemmeno il primo funerale di un gatto a cui partecipa Kuroo. Era già successo. Una vita fa. Sembra una vita fa, ma in realtà era solo durante il liceo. Avevano diciassette anni. C’erano ancora quelli più grandi della squadra che li facevano correre da una parte all’altra, facendoli sgobbare come dei servetti e che a volte non li facevano nemmeno giocare. E Morisuke aveva trovato Momoko sul ciglio della strada, morente, che miagolava per avere la sua attenzione.  
  
Ah.  
  
Ha pianto tantissimo per la morte di Momoko e per pura sfortuna accanto a lui c’era Kuroo, che si è infilato per la prima volta a casa sua e gli ha detto che non si doveva preoccupare e che poteva piangere e lui si sarebbe preoccupato della buca e avrebbero fatto una specie di funerale per Momoko. Lei è stata la primissima gattina che Morisuke ha visto morire. Che ha sotterrato. E anche quella volta c’era Kuroo, che scavava e a cui sembrava importare.  
  
Avevano scelto un lato del giardino in cui seppellire la gattina. E adesso ci sono tre tombe per gatti. Momoko. Converse. E ora anche Muta. Morisuke sente una fitta al petto a pensarci e deve chiudere gli occhi, prendere un respiro profondo e provare a non scoppiare a piangere di nuovo. Non gli piace piangere. Gli dà fastidio piangere. Non gli fa vedere le cose con chiarezza e non sistema un bel niente. Parlando della pratica, piangere è inutile. Ma è anche inevitabile.  
  
Morisuke si passa entrambe le mani sul viso e prova a prendere un respiro profondo.  
  
Non lo sa perché Muta abbia deciso di seguirlo, quando era piccolo. Forse pensava che fosse un bambino solo e quindi ha deciso di fargli compagnia. Se è stato così, allora, beh, Muta aveva ragione. Sono cresciuti insieme, loro due. Potevano -sembrava quel gatto di quel film dello Studio Ghibli. Per questo gli ha dato quel nome. E Muta sembrava esserne così offeso che non ha risposto al nome per settimane. Lo faceva sempre ridere. Era diventato il gatto più ciccione che Morisuke abbia mai avuto sotto la sua custodia. Ed era viziato. Così tanto viziato…  
  
Kuroo posa dentro la cassetta coperta nel buco che ha fatto e si inumidisce le labbra. Dice: “Grazie Muta, ché ti sei preso cura del nostro Yakkun, quando noi non potevamo.” Poi lancia uno sguardo a Morisuke e abbassa subito lo sguardo, come se si sentisse in qualche modo in colpa. “Non vuoi dirgli niente?” gli chiede a bassa voce, alzandosi in piedi.  
  
Morisuke si morde l’interno delle guance. Si sente come un bambino. Incrocia le braccia e no. Non lo sa che cosa vuole dirgli al suo gatto. Di solito gli parlava di tutto e Muta era il custode di tutti i suoi segreti. Di lui sapeva tutto. Non sa quali parole sarebbe meglio dire, a questo punto. Scrolla le spalle. Apre la bocca, ma non gli esce nemmeno una parola. E quindi scuote la testa. Non lo sa cosa dovrebbe dire a Muta. Per dirgli addio. Non lo sa. Non era pronto. Non lo sa.  
  
Kuroo sospira, inclinando un po’ la testa. Neanche lui dice nient’altro. Chiude la buca. Infila la stecca di legno, col nome di Muta sopra inciso e torna accanto a Morisuke.  
  
Kuroo sta in piedi accanto a lui. Non dice niente. E neanche Morisuke dice niente. Deglutisce e abbassa lo sguardo. Si guarda la punta delle scarpe. Non sa mai che cosa dovrebbe fare, a questo punto. Non importa quante volte cose come queste succedano. Lui non lo sa mai cosa dovrebbe fare subito dopo. Sente solo il nodo alla gola. E di non riuscire a dire niente. Kuroo lo guarda con la coda dell’occhio e muove il braccio alzandolo, per far capire a Morisuke che se vuole un abbraccio, anche soltanto la spalla per scoppiare a ridere e poi a piangere, ecco, lui è lì.  
  
Morisuke non lo sa se vuole un abbraccio o se vuole piangere. Non lo sa. Non sa niente. Ma posa la testa su Kuroo, perché la sente pesante. E chiude gli occhi. Perché li sente pesanti.  
  
Muta ha avuto paura. Lo può dire. E lo ha cercato e Morisuke è stato lì, con le lacrime agli occhi e l’espressione più triste che poteva avere. Muta non si muoveva più. Dopo che la notte che Morisuke doveva passare al campus, Muta non ha avuto più nessuna forza, non poteva nemmeno alzarsi in piedi e passava tutto il giorno miagolando fino a non avere più voce, perché gli facevano male le ossa. Stava soffrendo. E a ogni miagolio, Morisuke voleva scoppiare a piangere. Gli si stringeva il cuore. E adesso sente quanto il suo cuore sia spezzato. Come se non potesse più respirare o vivere senza portarsi questo dolore.  
  
Un lutto rimane un lutto. E il suo cimitero dei gatti, nell’angolo del cortile a casa della mamma, sta diventando troppo grande. Non saprebbe come reggere a una vista del genere da solo.  
  
Kuroo mette il braccio intorno alle sue spalle e, di nuovo, questo ragazzo è incapace di abbracciare le persone. È così stupido. Così impacciato. E così alto. È facile da trovare e quando ti appoggi a lui, Kuroo è forte. Non traballa. Non sembra perdere mai l’equilibrio.  
  
“Senti, Yakkun” mormora, abbassando un po’ il mento, per parlare a lui, senza niente tra loro. “Nel bigliettino -io lo so che tu sei quel tipo di persona che si prende cura degli altri. Cioè. Lo so. L’ho visto. L’ho -toccato con mano. Però a volte… io so che in un certo senso ti prendi cura di me. Nel bigliettino c’era scritto che Muta si prendeva cura di te. Non sono -non sono un esperto su gatti che si prendono cura delle persone. Non lo sono nemmeno di gatti in generale, però, stavo pensando che… a me farebbe piacere prendermi cura di te. Forse non come faceva Muta ma… sapere cosa ti gira per la testa, stare qui con te quando senti che stanno succedendo troppe cose… quel tipo di… prendersi cura… vorrei che ti appoggiassi a me. Che ti fidassi abbastanza da farlo. E -è solo per dirti che io sono davvero disponibile a…”  
  
Morisuke aggrotta le sopracciglia. Per guardare Kuroo deve solo alzare un po’ il mento, perché l’idiota si è abbassato tantissimo per parlargli. E sembra serio. Serio in modo strano. “Quanti anni penso che io abbia?” chiede, stizzito, mettendogli la mano in faccia, per allontanarlo. “Stupido.”  
  
Kuroo si morde il labbro inferiore. “Però lo dico per davvero” gli dice. “Che tu puoi appoggiare a me quando vuoi. Che… ci voglio essere. Per te.”  
  
Morisuke ruota gli occhi, che è la cosa peggiore che potrebbe fare, visto che stava già piangendo e delle lacrime gli cadono sulle guance. Però sta sorridendo. È proprio un tipo sdolcinato. Quel tipo di persona che ti guarda mentre dormi e ti copre con la coperta e ha una borraccia in più, nel caso tu la dimentichi. Per questo si alza in punta di piedi e gli dà un bacio sulla fronte. Gli ha fatto tenerezza.  
  
“Sei _così_ sdolcinato” mormora, allontanandosi da Kuroo. Si passa una mano sul labbro, tira su col naso. “Sai come faccio io quando sono triste? Mangio torte. Vieni dentro. Ci mangiamo torte.”  
  
“Sei un atleta.”  
  
“Quindi posso mangiare _più_ torte” ribatte Morisuke, passandosi le mani sugli occhi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  1. _But you and I will always be back then_



Tetsuro ha un orologio interno che non gli permette di dormire dopo le tre del mattino e quindi apre gli occhi, si guarda intorno e si ricorda di non essere tornato a casa, ma di aver passato la notte sul divano degli Yaku. E Yakkun dorme vicino a lui, tenendogli stretta la testa con un braccio, mentre l’altro braccio gli fa da cuscino.  
  
Uhm.  
  
Ci sono tante cose di Yakkun che sono inusuali. Il suo rapporto coi gatti è inusuale. La sua gentilezza dura è inusuale. Il suo modo di parlare è inusuale. È strano che Tetsuro abbia avuto come richiesta da un gatto di prendersi cura di una persona che non sembra essere poi così sola, ma che deve esserlo, in un qualche modo.  
  
Yakkun vive in una vecchia casa con la sua mamma ed entrambi sembrano fare di tutto per riempirla. Questo è strano ma non inusuale. Yakkun parla spesso di suo fratello maggiore, che ha studiato legge e sta da qualche parte per la città, ma non è mai venuto a trovarlo, questo Mamoru-san. Il padre è sempre in viaggio di lavoro. Tetsuro non sa che tipo di lavoro faccia, però. E Yakkun sembra più interessato alla pallavolo e ai gatti, piuttosto che alla sua famiglia.  
  
La teoria che ha Tetsuro è che i gatti seguano le persone come Yakkun. Che hanno un vuoto dentro, ma che non lo vogliono dire ad alta voce. È triste che quel vecchio gatto sia passato per le persone che avrebbero dovuto voler bene a Yakkun, per chiedere una cosa così ovvia, come non lasciarlo solo. Tetsuro non avrebbe mai lasciato solo Yakkun. Non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato. È così nemmeno Kai. Ma il gatto non sembrava esserne sicuro.  
  
Tetsuro si gira sull’altro fianco. Yakkun dorme. Non sa se sia sereno o calmo e tranquillo. Però dorme, che è una cosa buona. Si muove un po’, sistema le spalle. Allunga il braccio per trovare di nuovo la testa di Tetsuro. Questo divano è piccolo. Per fortuna lo è anche Yakkun.  
  
I capelli spettinati gli stanno bene. La gentilezza gli sta bene. Non gli sta bene quel velo di tristezza che si porta dietro da quando il gatto è morto. È per questo che glielo vuole dire e glielo vuole ripetere. Finché sarà necessario farlo. Finché non ci crederà.  
  
Il gatto è arrivato a Yakkun quando suo padre è dovuto partire per lavoro la prima volta. Glielo ha raccontato Yaku-san. Yakkun sembrava così sconsolato e triste, fino a quando non aveva trovato quel gatto randagio. Quel gatto gli è stato accanto perché non piangesse troppo. Forse è solo quello il motivo per cui così tanti gatti lo seguono, in realtà.  
  
È una cosa che può fare anche Tetsuro. Dedicarsi a Yakkun non è un compito, quanto qualcosa che lui vuole fare, che spera che gli lascino fare. Che spera che Yakkun voglia dargli.  
  
Yakkun è così concentrato sui suoi gatti, sul suo cimitero di gatti, che dimentica le persone che gli vogliono bene.  
  
Yakkun abbraccia la testa di Tetsuro e strofina il naso contro i suoi capelli. Tetsuro chiude gli occhi. Forse gli è venuto di nuovo sonno, non sa. Proverà a chiudere gli occhi e…


End file.
